Can you marry me?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: A little fluff. HL story! Under 13, DON'T READ! joking! u can read if you think you can take it! Enjoy! One shot fic!


Can you marry me?  
  
Hi everyone! This is a one shot fic. No other chapter is add.or going.hope you like it and review! And my English sucks! I know. *sigh*  
  
A guy with dark purple hair and eye was standing in front of a fountain.  
  
"Well, I got everything ready! But____" said Lantis sighing.  
  
He knows himself. But he just does not know how to say it. He got everything all, but guts. For months, he has been so in love with a redheaded girl, Hikaru. The girl who taught him loves. He needs her. He wants her badly. After the first time they made love, the both of them has been very close together making Lantis feeling hot and his heart beating in a very fast speed.  
  
"All right! I'll do it. I'll just say the four simple words!" said Lantis as he inhaled deeply and walk towards Hikaru's room.  
  
Hikaru was in her room resting. Thinking how time past so fast. Thinking about her and Lantis making love to each other for the very first and last time.  
  
Flashback!  
  
The both of them know that they want each other very much. Now, the both of them is in Hikaru's room, chatting.  
  
Then out of a sudden, Lantis kissed her.  
  
Hikaru was shocked at first then she started to kiss back Lantis.  
  
Lantis push Hikaru onto her bed, going under her shirt. Exploring her. Exploring the woman who made him so in love with her.  
  
Then slowly, he took her shirt off then her bra.  
  
Lantis's hand moves from Hikaru's shoulder to her breast, going everywhere that can lead him to.  
  
They were kissing like nobody's business.  
  
Then Lantis moves his lips to Hikaru's neck, to her shoulders then to her nipples. Making Hikaru groan.  
  
To her, she always wanted Lantis to make love to her. Making her feel the heat Lantis has always been giving to her.  
  
Lantis slowly took off his shirt, then his pants. He wanted to be with Hikaru. He wanted to be one with Hikaru.  
  
Lantis moves his lips towards Hikaru's lips again. Kissing it so passion. Then Lantis stopped letting him and Hikaru catch some breathe.  
  
"Hikaru." said Lantis.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I love you." Said Lantis as he continues to kiss her.  
  
"I love you too." Said Hikaru as Lantis moves to her neck.  
  
Nothing could stop them from loving each other. Nothing can stop them making love to each other. Nothing.  
  
"Hikaru." said Lantis as he enters Hikaru.  
  
"Ah! Oh!" cried Hikaru in pain.  
  
Hikaru's hand was scratching Lantis's back, making it bleed. Then Lantis took Hikaru's hand into his, and enter her, becoming one with her.  
  
In the morning, while Hikaru was still sleeping, Lantis was looking up at the ceiling, wrapping Hikaru close him, not letting her leave his side.  
  
He was thinking.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?' he asked himself.  
  
Then Hikaru woke up.  
  
"Huh? Morning Lantis." Said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
"Morning." Said Lantis as he looks into Hikaru's eyes.  
  
"Does it hurt last night?" asked Lantis.  
  
"A little. But I felt like I want more." Said Hikaru, blushing.  
  
"Haha! You're a naughty girl."  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Hikaru's thought was stopped by a knock on the door.  
  
"You may come in.," she said.  
  
Lantis came into the room.  
  
"Lantis? What's up?" asked Hikaru smiling.  
  
"Hi. I____arr_____(gulp)____canyoumarryme?" said Lantis in a fast speed.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hikaru, as she could not catch the words.  
  
"I mean, can you marry me?" asked Lantis as he blushes.  
  
"Really?" asked Hikaru, could not believe her ears.  
  
"Uh-huh." said Lantis.  
  
Silence____  
  
"I'll leave then if you can't answer at the moment." Said Lantis.  
  
"No! I mean yes."  
  
"Huh?" asked Lantis.  
  
"I'll marry you." Said Hikaru, blushing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hikaru!" said Lantis as he kisses Hikaru tenderly.  
  
A/N: nice? Cute? What you think? Please review! Please! Actually this is my first time writing a fluffly things. Haha!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989  
  
P.S. Please remember to review! 


End file.
